The Birthday Present
by Sesshoumaru'sLover4Ever
Summary: This is my mix story with me, my friends, and the Inu gang.My Characters: Laura and Bianca. Inu Characters: Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Hojo, Kikyo, and Naraku. Pairing:L&Sess, B&Inu, S&M, KG&H, KY


**The Birthday Present**

**Sadly I don't own inuyasha and the gang but I do own my characters. (Laura, Bianca, and Kassandra) **

**Chapter 1- The Crushes**

**A young girl at about the age of 16 with long black hair that was tied into a high pony tail, a red and black long sleeved shirt, and black jeans was walking to school to meet her best friends Bianca and Kassandra and the gang.**

**As soon as she turned the corner she bumped into this sexy guy. He had long white hair that go's down to his waist. The 17 year old go's by the name of Sesshomaru. He was the one guy Laura had a crush on. **

"**Uh… sorry" Laura said as she blushed. "It's ok." He said. "Haven't I met you before??"**

"**Yea, in school and when we were kids. Laura said. "Would you like to walk with me there, since were going the same way?" Sesshomaru asked.**

**Laura blushed even more. "Umm… sure". Sessomaru is in 12****th**** grade and Laura is in 11****th****. As they walked to school, Laura heard the girls calling her. She stopped walking and turned around. She saw all the girls running to catch up to her. **

"**Hey Laura" they all panted. "Hey guys. What's up??" she replied. They pulled Laura by her arm to the side. "OMG!! Laura, do you know who you're walking with?? That's Sesshomaru. The Sesshomaru you've been crushing on since we were kids!!" They all whispered as a union.**

"**I know. I can't believe he asked me to walk with him. He's a senior." She said with a big ass smile on her face. "Well Laura I think you should ask him out before someone else gets him." Kassandra said.**

"**What?? Yea I like him and all, but I can't just go up to him and ask him out. What am I going to do??" They stared walking again to catch up to sesshomaru.**

**With Sesshomaru- walking by himself**

"**Hey sesshomaru!!" Inuyasha yelled walking up to him. Inuyasha is Sesshomaru's little brother. He has the same color hair but Inuyasha's is a little shorter. "What do you want little brother??" "Dude?? Do you know who you were walking with?? That was Laura. Laura, the one you've been crushing on since we were kids"**

"**Yes, Inuyasha. I know who she is. So what if I like her?? What is it to you??" "Look bro, I like her friend Bianca. Do you think you can ask Laura to hook me u with her??" "Little brother, I didn't know you liked Bianca?? I'll try to help you if you help me."**

"**Deal!" Inuyasha and sesshomaru shook on it. "What do you want me to do for you??" "Hook me up with Laura. Ok??" "Sure Bro. Laura's my friend, so this should be easy."**

**With Laura and the girls**

**Inuasha walked up to Laura and pulled her aside. "Hey Laura. What's going on??" "Nothing really Inuyasha. Laura and Inuyasha have known each other since they were kids. Inuyasha is also 16. "Look Laura I know some one that likes you. And they want me to hook you up with them." Laura blushed. "Who?? Is it Miroku again?? I though Sango and him were going out??" "No. It's not Miroku. You know damn well Sango would kill him for trying to get with you." **

"**Then who is it??" "Uh… It's my brother. Sesshomaru." "What!? Are you sure inuyasha?? You know I've always liked your brother but I never though he liked me back." Laura's blush grew redder.**

"**Yup. He liked you since we were kids. He finally got the courage to try and ask you out." "What?? Why does he want to go out with me?? I'm not that good for him." She said looking down.**

"**Laura, don't say that about your self. I think your better then all these other girls that want to go out with him. So… will you do it?? Will you finally follow your heart this time??" "Inuyasha… I would do it if he ask me him self." "Oh… ok. But that's still a yes… right??" "Yes inuyasha."**

"**Umm… Laura??" "Yes Inu??" "Do you think Bianca likes me??" "Like you?? No." Inuyasha dropped his head. "But loves you I would have to say yes" Inuyasha looked up at Laura with a huge ass smile on his face. "Thanks Laura." Inuyasha said hugging her.**

"**You're Welcome Inu. Anytime" Laura said as they started walking to the school.**

**Back with Sesshomaru**

**The girls were waiting for Laura to catch up with them when Sesshomaru walked up to Bianca and pulled her away.**

"**Yes Sesshomaru??" Bianca asked "I need to talk to you." He said "About??" "Look Bianca I know some one that likes you. They want me to hook you up with them." Bianca blushed. "Who?? Is it Kouga again?? I though Kassandra and him were going out??" "No. It's not Kouga. You know damn well Kassandra would kill him for trying to get with you." **

"**Then who is it??" "Uh… It's my brother. Inuyasha." "What!? Are you serious Sesshomaru?? You know I've always liked your brother but I never though he liked me back." Bianca's blush grew redder.**

"**Yup. He liked you since we were kids. He finally got the courage to try and ask you out." "What?? Why does he want to go out with me?? I'm not that good for him." She said looking down.**

"**Bianca, don't say that about your self. I think your better then all these other girls that want to go out with him. So… will you do it??" "Sesshomaru… I would do it if he ask me him self." "Oh… ok. But that's still a yes… right??" "Yes Sesshomaru."**

"**Umm… Bianca??" "Yes Sessh??" "Do you think Laura likes me??" "Like you?? Hells No." Sesshomaru dropped his head. "But loves you I would have to say yes" Sesshomaru looked up at Bianca with a huge grin on his face. "Thanks Bianca." Sesshomaru said hugging her.**

"**No problem. I'm glad I could have been here to help you.**

**They continued walking until the whole group was together in front the school. The school was called Feudal Era High School. This school was really big. **

**As the gang walked to the school doors, Kikyo walks up to Inuyasha and says "Hey Inu baby, why do you hang out with these little sluts??" At this Laura, Bianca and Kassandra walked up to her and said "Who you calling sluts?? You little kinky hoe. And would you leave Inuyasha alone!! He's not your man!"**

"**Yes he is." Kikyo said as she went up to Inuyasha rubbing herself agents him. Inuyasha pushed her off him and said "I'm not your man kikyo. And I will never be your man!!" "That's right!! He will never be your man!!" The group said as a union.**


End file.
